


Beverly Marsh's Vogue Interview

by DedicatedDreamSellers



Series: IT Characters Do Interviews [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Ben is a smol bean, Bev doesn't give a shit about this interview and it shows, Bev is a sarcastic bitch and I love her, Bev's Vogue Interview, Crack Fic, F/M, M/M, Richie and Eddie have a pomeranian named Holly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedDreamSellers/pseuds/DedicatedDreamSellers
Summary: Beverly Marsh does a Vogue Interview and if that doesn't intrigue you, then you shouldn't read this fic.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Beverly Marsh & Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier (mentioned)
Series: IT Characters Do Interviews [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606240
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Beverly Marsh's Vogue Interview

**Author's Note:**

> So.... We don't know how to explain this crack fic, but it's here and in the world now. We am so sorry, but this is also the best thing we have ever written. The context is that Beverly is at a Vogue Interview and takes place after the events of IT: Chapter 2 and in a universe where both Stan and Eddie are alive (Georgie's not alive, so it's not a true fix-it fic), Eddie and Richie are married and Bev and Ben are dating. It's written like subtitles because it's easier than writing descriptions to stuff. So, all I can say is, enjoy our trashy crack fic.

Beverly Marsh’s Vogue Interview:

*BEVERLY MARSH shows up to her Vogue Interview wearing grey sweatpants, a stained t-shirt, Minnie Mouse slippers, heart-shaped sunglasses, shoulder-length hair in a messy bun, carrying a lit cigarette and a water bottle full of vodka. The INTERVIEWER is an intern trying to get a promotion and was not expecting what is about to occur*

INTERVIEWER: Hello, Ms. Marsh.

BEV: What’s up, Bitch

INTERVIEWER: I’m good. Let’s get started with the first question. What was the inspiration for your latest fashion line? 

BEV: *takes a drag of her cigarette* Childhood trauma, next question.

INTERVIEWER: *visibly getting nervous* ...ok, um, recently you filed for divorce from your husband, Tom Rogan-- 

BEV: Imma stop you right there

INTERVIEWER: ...alright...you've been seen with comedian, Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier a lot lately, are you two involved?

BEV: I love Richie, but I don’t think his husband would appreciate that.

INTERVIEWER: What about the author, William Denbrough?

BEV: Bill is too stupid. Nah, I got an architect. 

INTERVIEWER: Is it someone we know?

BEV: Ben Hanscom, best boy you’ll ever meet!

INTERVIEWER: What attracted you to Mr. Hanscom? What were some qualities that you saw in him that made you like him?

BEV: He’s kind, considerate, smart, has abs, and most importantly, nothing like my ex. And as much as I love talking about my dear Benjamin, I also noticed that the questions are straying farther away from my career and more towards my relationships *takes a sip of her vodka* but carry on.

INTERVIEWER: o-oh, I’m so sorry, Ms. Marsh!

BEV: Thank you so much, Geoff.

INTERVIEWER: That’s not my name…

BEV: Unimportant

INTERVIEWER: Moving on, how do you know Richie Tozier and William Denbrough?

BEV: Childhood trauma...You’ll notice a common theme here.

INTERVIEWER: How did you, um, childhood trauma influence your fashion?

BEV: hmmm, well you see, there was this bitch named Greta who would make fun of me because I was poor and there were rumors going around my town that I was a slut so I vowed to be better to her in every way and here I am… She plays only a minor role in my trauma but still has a special place in Hell.

INTERVIEWER: If there was one thing you could say to the kids out there that are inspired by you, what would you say?

BEV: Stay the fuck away from clowns!

INTERVIEWER: You know what, we’ll keep the questions simple. What inspired your career? What made you want to be a fashion designer?

BEV: Fantastic question! Out of spite.

INTERVIEWER: Care to elaborate?

BEV: Absolutely not.

INTERVIEWER: Sorry for going back into the relationship questions but it’s literally the only questions the producers gave me, but who is your best famous friend?

BEV: Richie and Eddie’s Pomeranian, Holly.

INTERVIEWER: Who was the last famous person you texted?

BEV: My divorce attorney. He’s not a celebrity but he goddamn should be!

INTERVIEWER: And we are at our final question; who is your greatest fashion inspiration?

BEV: Eddie Kaspbrak, he wears booty shorts with absolutely no shame...And Audrey Hepburn.

INTERVIEWER: ...Ok, thank you so much, Ms. Marsh! I have had such a wonderful time talking with yo-

BEV: Don’t fucking lie to me, Gregory!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have lasted this long to the end of the fic, you deserve an award. If you liked it, we will try and make more, if you didn't, sucks to be you, I guess. Also, I don't believe that one of the legitimate reasons Bev loves/is attracted to Ben is his abs, it was just for a funny.


End file.
